


Rule Number One

by Keyblader41996



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyguard Gladio, Bookkeeper Ignis, Enforcer Prompto, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyblader41996/pseuds/Keyblader41996
Summary: Rule Number One: Never incur a debt of any kind. Especially not in this business.Mafia AU. Noctis is the head of the Lucis Caelum family, with Gladio as a made man, Ignis as the bookkeeper, and Prompto as his enforcer.





	Rule Number One

Rule Number One: never incur a debt of any kind.

Never owe anyone anything - not money, not favors, not your life - but especially not money. Not in this business.

There were other rules, but compared to the weight of the first one, they didn't mean anything. If you remembered Rule Number One, you stayed alive. And if you owed anyone anything, you paid back swiftly, double what you were given.

Some people, Prompto thought, shaking his head, just didn't get it.

The man begged, literally on his knees, he begged. He babbled, but Prompto watched Noctis' face and knew he wouldn't budge.

"How many times have we shaken him down, Prompto?" Noctis asked.

Prompto pretended to count on his fingers, but he knew. "If you include this time, uuuuh, this time makes five. And the other four times weren't very exciting." Some people break easily, like this guy did. And some people needed a bit more prompting, which was when his job became fun. A little intimidation, a little amputation, and a little torture went a long way in his humble opinion.

Because of his Niflheim heritage, it took him a while to make a name for himself as an enforcer of the Lucis Caelum Family. As a 'Niff', he could never be Made, and a lot of people looked down on him for it. It permeated many of his jobs. People just weren't scared of a small, fluffy-blond Niff. He wasn't exactly who someone pictured when they thought of an enforcer.

They started to be scared of him when he poured cement down a man's throat and left him there to dry.

He sealed his reputation when rumors spread of the 'Niff' who put a guy's head through a trash compactor when he refused to pay up.

"Five times. And he still hasn't paid up," Noctis sighed, shaking his head. "Ignis, how much does he owe?"

Ignis nudged his glasses up his nose and stepped forward, holding The Book. The finance records. Every transaction, every payment, every Gil that went in or out of the Crown's pocket - under the table, of course - and every Gil that anyone owed. Ignis' Bible. Thick, brown leather covers, kept so pristine under Ignis' careful hand that they weren't even creased. Marked through with colored tabs, separating sections of varying thicknesses. Prompto had only ever seen the inside of The Book once.

"Including interest," Ignis purred, pausing for what Prompto could only assume was dramatic effect. " . . . 29,000 Gil. A substantial debt, Highness."

Noctis scoffed, frowning distastefully and clicking his tongue " _Tsk_! Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. What did you think, that you could hide from us without paying? That you could just borrow favor after favor and we'd just forget about it? I bailed you out. I paid off the cops for you. I kept the Glaive off your ass," he said, counting the man's offenses on his fingers. "I got your business started! And you try to skirt us? You try to withhold your cut from me, and you try to leave town on me? Hm, what do you think, Prompto? His arms? His arms as payment?"

The man's eyes widened and he squirmed back on the floor, inching away from Prompto when he hadn't even made a move towards him. He only backed into Gladio's shins, who kicked him away onto his hands and knees.

"How much you think those flabby arm are worth?" Noctis continued.

"P-please! I promise you, you'll get the money! Next week! Next week, I promise! You'll get the money next week."

Prompto stepped up and closed his fist, throwing it across the guy's face. His nose snapped under Prompto's knuckles with a satisfying crack, and the familiar aching burst in his fingers. "You said that last time," Prompto said, shaking his hand out.

"Gah!" he sputtered, holding his nose against the blood gushing down his face. "I mean it this time! I mean it!"

"Gladio, string him," Noctis said.

The man's eyes widened. "N-no! Please don't!"

Gladio strode forward and stomped on the man's back, holding him down while he jerked his arms behind his back. Noctis tossed him the rope, and Gladio coiled it tightly around his wrists, even wrapping it up his arms a bit. Gladio picked him up like he weighed nothing and slung him over his shoulder, with the man squealing and crying the entire time. Then Gladio walked him over to a side wall in the warehouse, to a hook suspended from the ceiling. He grabbed the guy by the rope on his hands and hoisted him up, dropping him onto the hook so that his arms were ripped painfully out of place. He moaned, and the sound was cut off by the sound of his sobs.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Noctis said, pacing circles around the man. "Prompto, here, is gonna fuck you up aaaaany way he wants. And then, after he whacks you, we're gonna hang you out to dry in the street for everyone in Insomnia to see. So that they know what happens when you don't pay the Lucis Caelum family. Let's go," he said, snapping his fingers and pointing to the door.

"You know, this guy wasn't very fun, Noct. I think I'll just shoot him," Prompto said, staring at the man's face and raising his gun.

"Fine by me."

He put the gun between the man's eyes, point blank, and held him still with his other hand as he tried to squirm away. "Good night," Prompto said, and pulled the trigger. He made sure to shut his mouth tight against the spray of blood that spattered his face, and he left with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. "We can deal with him tomorrow."

Rule Number One: Never incur a debt of any kind. If you remembered Rule Number One, you stayed alive.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister had the idea for this after listening to Paper Planes by M.I.A. She shared it with me and I wrote it up!
> 
> Some facts, if you care to know them:
> 
> Family: A blanket term for everyone surrounding the Boss. Everyone who works for him, every Made man, every associate, etc.
> 
> Being Made: You've been sworn in to the Family. In the traditional Italian mafia, you could only even be considered for Made status if you were 100% Italian. As they say in Goodfellas, "They had to trace your lineage back to the old country." (Or, Sicily.) In addition to your lineage, you were given a task to prove your loyalty to the Family - usually murder or something difficult.
> 
> Wise Guy: Someone who's Made, and/or isn't Made but does business with the family/knows about the family.
> 
> Whack: to kill
> 
> Consigliere: the Family adviser, who is always consulted before decisions are made. That would be Ignis' official title, in addition to being the record keeper in this AU. I've also heard this word to mean the man in charge of communication between heads and members, but I'm not sure which is right.
> 
> Enforcer: Member of a criminal organization who uses violence/murder to achieve the objectives of the boss.
> 
> Shake down: Obtain money or other concessions from businesses or individuals by using intimidation or extortion.


End file.
